1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, a system, an article of manufacture, and a method for deploying computing infrastructure for extent consolidation and storage group allocation.
2. Background
An operating system that executes on a computing system may allow a large number of data sets, such as files, to be stored in storage that is coupled to the computing system. A data set may be stored in one or more storage volumes, wherein each storage volume may be comprised of one or more segments, and wherein a segment may be referred to as an extent.
The plurality of data sets may be grouped into a plurality of storage groups, wherein each storage group may include one or more data sets selected from the plurality of data sets. A storage management system may manage the plurality of storage groups, the data sets, the storage volumes, and the extents.